Open your eyes
by Outsider
Summary: A new force is coming to Nerima and it wants Ranma.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Mage: The Ascension is owned by White wolf Inc. Ranma 1/2 is owned by Kitty and Viz.

*********************

Open your eyes

***********************

Prologue

Ours is the Wisdom of Solomon,

The magic of Merlin,

The Fall of Icarus,

From Countless Ages we have Dreamed,

From Endless Worlds we have Beckoned,

From Infinite Choices we have Suffered,

The World chokes under stifling Conformity,

Hopes Crumble in the Fire of Mediocrity,

Heroes Die in the Snare of Pride.

Armageddon is at Hand.

Reality is a Lie.

The Truth is Magic.

Open Your Eyes 

And Awaken.

Deep in a forest in China, in a small clearing, a young man opened his eyes and returned from his meditation. Gathering his belongings, he left the clearing and began his journey home. Upon reaching his destination he was greeted by an elderly man.

"Ah Wu Shin, how was your trip?" The old man asked.

" I've found the one." He replied.

" Are you sure he is the one you're looking for ? I would hate to see you waste a trip for nothing."

Wu Shin took a moment to look at the old man. He slowly opened his mind to read him. He was desperate, the payment Wu offered him easily garnered the old man's favor, but even so the old man was far too suspicious. Wu had given his word and he never broke it.

" You needn't worry about your reward. I have my associate on the way here she will give you the payment you asked for."

He immediately saw the man's face brighten. 

" Really? You will really give me the price I asked for?"

"Yes! You will have your reward! Now I am leaving. I will return in perhaps a month or two. Do you have any objections?"

" No no. For what you have given me I will gladly welcome you into my home."

With that said Wu began his journey to the city. The trek would take him about two days, and once he booked passage on a ship the ride to Japan would take enough time for him to decide how to approach his new young protege. He prayed the boy was not too stubborn that would make this only more difficult. 

Wu let his thoughts wander to the fist day he felt him. He felt the power during the battle and was tempted to interfere, but then something unexpected happened. He defeated the beast on his own. The boy had fought the monster and defeated him. It was unbelievable at first but as he ran the battle through his mind there was no mistake about what he felt. The boy had awakened and unconsciously used his new powers to win. Wu felt foolish for not having taken the boy then, when he left China Wu thought he had lost him and was forced to enter the Zen state to seek out the boy's spirit. He had spent several days in meditation to find the boy, but his hard work had paid off. Now he needed only recruit the boy before others found him. If he brought the boy to the council they would perhaps forget his past actions and allow him to return to the brotherhood. But time was not on his side, it had taken him several months before he found the way to the boy. Who would have thought a simple enchanted spring could lead him to his goal, but no matter. The prize was within his grasp all he had to do was find the boy, convince him of the world he had unknowingly entered and present him to the council. It was almost too easy. 

Which should have been a sign from above meaning it was going to be harder than he thought.

******************************** 

In Japan an old woman suddenly awoke from a restless dream.

" This is bad, very bad. Something is coming and if what I have seen is true it's powers dwarf my own." 

She leapt from her bed and grabbed her cane. Making her way downstairs she entered a small room and switched on the light. Kneeling in the center of a circle on the floor the she began to concentrate. The visions she saw were no less than baffling, but she continued to search through the haze trying to find what her dream warned her of. The visions began to become blurry and unreadable, the future was now uncertain. She stopped her search.

` Damn! It's too soon to tell, but the trouble that comes here always centers on one place. All I need do is wait and the answers will come to me.'

Inside though she seethed she hated when she could not be prepared. She had always been prepared in the past. Her powers of divination had helped keep her people alive and she intended for it to stay that way. No matter the cost.

` Son-in-law what have you brought on us now'

***********************************

End Prologue

Author's Notes:

Sorry about this being so short, but give me some good feedback and I'll write more.


End file.
